


Brownies + Cluedo

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Humor, Valentine's Day, a game of cluedo, a murder most foul, by murder I mean RIP cluedo board, gooey brownies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: a little Valentine's Day Sherlolly one-shot that's been going through my head! Enjoy! I do not own the characters; they belong to Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was gonna be completely different but I ended up rewriting it and I prefer this version much better. I hope y'all enjoyed it! Reviews are very appreciated, thank you. Happy Valentine's Day, my fellow Sherlollians!

                The smell of freshly baked brownies wafted through Molly’s flat. A month had passed since she learned of Sherlock’s secret sister and the game behind the phone call but Sherlock and Molly had been testing the waters for the past couple of weeks, not wanting to rush anything. All in all, the high functioning sociopath turned out to be not such a sociopath after all. He had been bursting with emotions ever since that terror filled night. Molly licked brownie batter off of her finger after putting in the last batch. She was baking them for her friends since it was Valentine’s Day. One batch in particular was wrapped in a light blue box with a white heart-shaped doily on the lid, tied together with a chocolate brown ribbon. 

* * *

 

                When Sherlock returned from seeing Mycroft, he was greeted by John and Mrs. Hudson. He picked up the cup of tea on his desk that always appeared from their landlady.

                “Biscuits…where’s the biscuits? Do you have biscuits?” Sherlock asked.

                “Not your housekeeper, dear,” Mrs. Hudson replied. “Though, you may find something equally good in that box there.” She pointed at the light blue box, immaculately put together.

                “Where’d this come from?” Sherlock inquired.

                “Oh, hi,” Molly called out from the kitchen. “They’re from me. I thought you’d appreciate some baked goods.” Sherlock carefully untied the ribbon and set the doily aside after looking at it in confusion. He opened up the box to reveal a batch of warm chocolaty brownies, the smell drifting throughout 221B.

                “Oh, that’s sweet of you, dear,” Mrs. Hudson commented.        

                “I have a box for you too, Mrs. Hudson,” Molly smiled, handing her a lavender box.

                “Oh, how lovely, thank you,” she told Molly before going back down to her flat. Sherlock trying one of the brownies greeted Molly’s eyes as she turned to look at him.

                “Happy Valentine’s Day,” Molly told him. “Do you like them?” He swallowed the bite he took.

                “Valentine’s Day,” Sherlock began, “quite a rubbish holiday considering that a massacre occurred all those years ago.”

                “Quite the charmer you are,” John remarked.

                “Yes, thank you, Molly, I do quite enjoy the brownies,” Sherlock added. He crossed the room and gave Molly a gentle kiss on her lips. A light blush spread across her cheeks, still not being quite used to the new state of their relationship. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Molly Hooper.” He spoke in a whisper, causing chills to spread despite the fact she was wearing a warm, light pink jumper. He even flashed a genuinely sweet smile that made her heart flutter. John slipped out of the room to give them privacy.

                Molly initiated another kiss, rising up on her tip toes to reach his lips. To Sherlock, she was cotton candy and sunshine on a rather cloudy day. They had been taking things slow and hadn’t spoken those three words to each other since the phone call. All he had told her was that he meant what he said and that was that. There was still one more surprise left in the world; one that Molly didn’t expect so soon.

                “I love you,” Sherlock breathed out between kisses. Sherlock could feel the smile that graced her lips as he gave her one last kiss.

                “I love you too,” Molly told him, her eyes all aglow with happiness.

                “Shit,” John cursed as he picked up his phone from the floor. Molly and Sherlock began to laugh. “Sorry, I was just…” John trailed off. “Ah, nevermind.” Rosie’s cry was heard coming from John’s room.

                “See, John, look what you did, waking our goddaughter up from a peaceful slumber all to sneak a photo of us,” Sherlock scolded him.

                “How did you—nevermind. I’ll be back. Until then, decide what we’re doing tonight,” John told them.

                “We should play a round of cluedo,” Molly shouted.

                “Oh, no not that again,” John replied from upstairs.

                “Afraid that I’ll win like always?” Sherlock asked.

                “I could take ya,” Molly challenged, nudging him playfully.

                “Oh, really?” Sherlock smirked.

* * *

 

                Twenty minutes later, John came back down with a calm Rosie in his arms to find Sherlock stabbing the cluedo board to the wall once again.

                “What’s your problem?” John asked.

                “He’s annoyed because I beat him to solving the murder and won,” Molly answered with a laugh.

                “Oh, please, it was fairly obvious. I let you win,” Sherlock insisted.

                “You, Molly Hooper,” John laughed, “are my hero.”

 


End file.
